


Night of Bliss

by ohgoditsneph



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Changelings, Cuddling, Eberron (Setting), Eberron - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fondling, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sex, Smut, Snuggling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoditsneph/pseuds/ohgoditsneph
Summary: Ash and Nox, eager to start their adult life, leave their home of Flamekeep to make their own path in Khorvaire. Making their first stop in Sigilstar to finally have a room to themselves, they both begin to talk about their futures, and what may lie ahead for them. Ash catches Nox on a lie about his true intentions, but the truth takes her by surprise...





	Night of Bliss

Ash and Nox hurried up into the inn room that they bought for the night, excited to finally have a bed to sleep in. Having recently packed up and left their homes to transition properly into adulthood, they finally arrived in Sigilstar from their hometown of Flamekeep by foot. After fending off petty thieves and wildlife, they were happy to finally be able to rest without worry.

Ash beat Nox to the door. She had always been the quicker one, having been raised in a family of rogues, so it was only natural that she would have a lighter foot. She opened the door to a welcoming sight-- the teahouse clerk was right about this inn; the gnome made sure that his patrons got what they paid for. Though they were initially irritated that they had to pay 10 silver--equal to 1 gold to have a room, the bed had enough room for two, there was a sizeable dresser to store items, and there were a few pre-lit lamps of various sizes depending on what light level the patron preferred. It was cozy and welcoming. Ash went from frustrated to pleasantly surprised, her hangups quelled.

“Holy crap-- Nox, look at this!”

Nox came in, following Ash, and his face mimicked Ash’s. “Damn, I don’t feel so bad about spending a chunk of our money on this now.”

Closing the door behind him, Nox followed Ash in placing their belongings on the floor. Collectively, neither of them had a lot of equipment with them—they were just starting their journey, after all. Two backpacks, bedrolls, torches, rope, rations, and their weapons—typical gear one would find from rookie explorers.

What wasn’t typical, however, was another pair of large bags containing various styles of clothes. Being changelings, Ash and Nox adopted various personas for their journey as needed and were sure to adopt more as their circumstances change. For that reason, it was necessary and fitting for them to carry multiple outfits.

Ash and Nox both donned similar forms—both took up personas that hailed from the Blade Desert and had the dark hair and the dark skin colors to match. That said, while Nox’s form was slender and muscular with long, slick black hair, Ash’s was notably different—Her hair was thick and wavy, and her body was wide and curvy. Though their changeling anatomy allowed them to change their gender however they pleased, Ash and Nox generally stuck to the default sex that manifested when they were adolescents—to them, it felt more natural, though they were by no means adverse to changing their sex as they saw fit.

Ash stripped off her leather armor. One by one, she felt her skin breathe a sigh of relief, welcoming the brisk air of the room. Though it was early winter, Ash’s body had not yet gotten used to wearing such heavy and dense protective gear. If it weren’t for she and Nox going to the bathhouse earlier in the day, it would have felt like a sauna and she would have reeked of sweat and dirt.

As she picked up their coin purse to count their remaining money, Nox sat next to Ash on the bed as he was finishing disrobing down to the same level, looking over her shoulder. “Anything left?”

“90 silver. It will get us food and a few days here, but we’ll certainly need to start seeking work soon... or I can go to the teahouse and try to gamble.”

Nox reeled away from Ash’s shoulder “Ohhh no. The last time we did that, we got caught by Silvers and then we talked our damn ears off about how ‘wah wah Gambling isn’t honorable’ and that we’re wasting our souls. Then he threatened to confiscate our winnings. I’m good.”

Ash scoffed. “Oh fuck off, this isn’t Flamekeep. I don’t expect guards here to have a stick that far up their ass.”

“Need I remind you that we’re in the most religious country in Khorvaire?” Nox quipped, poking at her wavy hair.

“The fact that I’ve only ever found one bar so far is reminder enough thank you very much. The sooner I can get into Breland for plentiful booze, the better.”

Returning the coin to her backpack, Ash lied down in the bed. It was warm and cozy, a stark contrast from the harsh dirt and grass that they had camped out on prior. Though her body was tired from traveling all through the day, her mind was still wide awake. She stared a hole into the ceiling, her hands behind her head.

Nox soon followed, lying beside her on his side, facing his girlfriend. This was the first time the couple had some time truly alone, with no one to breathe down their necks, though it seemed like Nox was the first to realize this. His eyes scanned up and down Ash’s form, admiring every feature. A lump developed in his throat, and he struggled to find something else to say... an issue that, until now, never existed.

“So, Ash...” Nox started. His mind became blank; whatever thought he had had disappeared as soon as it arrived.

“Hm?” Ash turned her head to face Nox, but otherwise didn’t waver from her current position. Her response had an air of weariness about it, which many would mistake for disinterest, but Nox knew better.

“What... do we do once we reach Breland?”

“Not sure,” Ash answered, turning her head back to the ceiling. “We could keep doing what we have been doing and I can pickpocket more nobles while you distract them. Once we get more coin, we could start something more legitimate.”

Nox hesitated for a moment. “I mean... I suppose. I think we should do something that won’t get a bounty on our heads, though; Eventually we’ll be caught, and probably by the wrong person. The marked houses hold a lot more sway everywhere outside of Thrane, you know.”

Ash sighed in frustration. “That’s right...”

“Besides… you never told me why you wanted to leave Flamekeep to start with. You seemed to have a pretty comfortable life. Why leave it?”

The question burned Ash slightly, as shown in her pained expression. What Nox said was right-- she did live a comfortable life; both her parents were spies and earned more than enough money to cover the needs of herself and both of her older brothers. Hell, they even hired a full-time nanny, Erys, for Ash once she was born, specifically so that her mother wouldn’t be so burdened from the unwanted birth-- The Great War was still in full force back then, and she had a duty to return to the Thranish ranks as a spy, after all; having a third child simply was not a priority.

Such a thought angered Ash. That was why she left Flamekeep-- sure, her relationship with her parents was a lot better than it once was, but it was far from perfect, especially in the case of her mother. Much yelling was had in that household when the two were under the same roof, especially once the war had ended and their parents became spies-for-hire. Their arguments had often left Ash feeling inadequate and questioning her talents as a shapeshifter and rogue.

“Because I’m tired of feeling unwanted. Wren hardly wants anything to do with me much less the rest of us. Mom had no interest in having a third child, and only started giving a shit because I started shapeshifting a lot earlier than Wren and Kai-- and even if she did actually care, it’s not like she or dad were home half the time. The only people that seemed to give a shit were Kai and Erys, and Kai didn’t even want me to leave because he felt like I was too young. I want… to prove that I am worth something, that I’m not just… I don’t know, an unwanted antique sitting and collecting dust in a basement.”

Nox’s face sunk slightly. “I don’t think your family feels that way, Ash.”

“You wouldn’t, because you’ve never lived there 24 hours a day. Not to mention all the religious zealots that seem to want another inquisition to happen. It’s only a matter of time before they point their bolts and arrows at our kind.”

She rolled onto her side, facing Nox. Her frizzy hair hung in front of her face, but she didn’t seem to care much—Ash just wanted to talk about something else.

“Maybe… if nothing else, I’ll just become a merchant. Put my silver tongue to work. Look for odds and ends in places that most normal folk wouldn’t dare to go. Antiques. Lost treasures. There’s a buyer for everything, and with your alchemy, we’re sure to make a good deal of coin in short order.”

Yes... that’s right. His alchemy. That was the reason Nox told Ash that he wanted to leave Flamekeep with her. Nox felt his face become awash with heat and used his shapeshifting to suppress the blush that he felt was quickly developing. He had grown to be a competent alchemist, and he knew that he could very well establish himself like his father had done, selling his creations to those in need. The reason he gave Ash was indeed a truthful one; he too grew tired of Thrane and its conservative nature and sought to explore the world outside of the bubble of the Silver Flame. However, Nox had never told Ash the second half of the story, for deep down, he feared her reaction.

Nox nodded in response, suppressing the butterflies in his stomach, and shot Ash a smile. “Yeah. I could do that. I’ve... got a few potions already that we could do without. I’m sure they’ll go for a fair amount.”

Ash examined Nox’s face closely, staring as much of a hole in it as she had the ceiling. There were a few cracks within Nox’s façade that she had managed to spot. His expression felt meek under his smile, as if he knew more than he was revealing to her.

Ash’s face crunched slightly in frustration, moving her hair away from her face. “Dammit, Nox... you know better than to lie to me. I can read a lot of people like a book, but I’ve read you thousands of times.”

She moved closer to Nox, giving him a death glare, staring directly into his eyes, seeing through his very being. “There’s something more that you left home for.”

Nox’s face widened in surprise, and collapsed, almost out of relief. _Damn, guess the façade is up._ He thought to himself.

Nox wrapped his arms around Ash, pulling her close to him. She shuddered as she became entangled in Nox’s embrace. Though they had held each other many times before, and hell, even made out in the outskirts of the city away from the guards and their parents, this had a far different vibe to it. It was so much more welcoming and gentler than she had been used to, as if he were protecting her from the frozen winds of Everice.

“Okay... you got me.” He said in defeat, shooting a sly grin in response to Ash’s intense stare. “There is... another reason that I decided to join you.”

Nox let out a deep sigh, chuckling and burying some of his face in the mattress. He knew well that he had to spill the beans, but... how? The simplest way would be to just spit it out and get it over with, but he felt that was too direct; and any attempts at conveying his feelings indirectly would just result in Ash getting more irritable with him.

_Screw it. Worst case scenario, I go back to Flamekeep._

Nox turned his face back to face Ash once more. Swallowing his nerves, he quickly searched his mind for the right words, the right thing, in hopes of minimizing any would be fallout. It felt like he was grasping at straws.

“What... what is it?”

Here goes.

Nox dazed into Ash’s eyes; it was very easy to get lost in them, even after knowing her since they were both children. His expression softened further, holding nothing back, admiring her openly and honestly.

“Ash, it’s true that I did want to join you so I could explore Khorvaire and start establishing myself...” He started. “But... I...”

He was overcome with an emotion that he could hardly handle, but was intimately familiar with. It came to the surface whenever Ash came to his mind, and it came from the depths of his soul. Such a feeling bewildered him at first-- it was before they began dating. They were perhaps thirteen or fourteen. Ash came to his home on the other side of Flamekeep, in tears and in her natural form, her hair hanging in her face, a clear sign that she had been in a bad argument with her mother once again. Nox put aside his alchemical experiments to comfort her as best as he could.

He cheered her up late into the evening, and dropped her off at home once she was her usual feisty self once more. It was then that she hugged Nox in a genuine manner, as if he were the most important person in Eberron, thanked him for putting up with her, and went on her way, leaving behind the first signs of romantic affection with him that would inevitably blossom into beautiful flowers that were too large to uproot by now. Whether or not Ash knew made no difference to him, for he was about to let her know once and for all.

Nox held Ash’s face in his hand, caressing it gently, as if she were a precious treasure. Oh, who was he kidding-- as far as he was concerned, Ash _was_ a precious treasure.

“I love you, Ash.” His voice was quiet and deep; his tone had made it clear that he was sincere with every word. “That’s... why I wanted you to wait for me. That’s why I asked to join you. Yes, I do want to leave Thrane behind and make my own way being an alchemist, but when you told me of your plans to leave, that night I came to realize that... I can’t live without you, and that I’ve loved you for a very long time.”

Ash stared, dumbfounded and stunned. She struggled to find something, anything to say in response, but made no effort to push him away or even avert her gaze on him. A lump developed in her throat, and heat began developing in her stomach. Her head became foggy, as if enchanted. This was not the Nox she knew him to be.

“I... mean... are you... serious?” She only barely managed to utter those words, the lump was stopping her from saying much else.

Nox nodded. “You’re always full of surprises, Ash. Your disguises, your ways to fool townsfolk, to play them like a fiddle... hardly any day is a dull one when you’re around.”

He gently squeezed Ash’s form, resting his head on her shoulder, taking in her warmth.

“I... understand if you don’t quite feel the same way, or if you don’t feel that way about me at all, but... I can’t ever bear to see you walk out of my life.”

Ash’s body stiffened up as Nox squeezed her. Finally accepting his embrace, she hugged him tightly. In their time dating, neither of them really expressed themselves like this.

“I’m… glad that you think so. And thinking on it, I’m glad you told me to wait a little longer, so you could tag along with me. It would be dull without you.”

Ash gazed at Nox, and as she did so she came to realize that she too felt the same. She was always one to voice her opinions—it oftentimes got her into trouble, but this time around was far, far different. Hesitation was what she felt—a very rare impulse for her indeed.

She thought of something else to say-- but all that came out was fumbling.

“B-Besides... with everything you know, you could help us survive and not die from something stupid... and... that’s one of the things I really like about you. I can get us out of a lot of trouble, sure, but I know nothing about most everything else. You... always teach me something new...”

Nox smirked, looking up at Ash once more. “...Like me knowing that we both finally have a room to ourselves.”

Ash’s face widened and shifted from that of admiration to that of frustration. “Y-you _would_ say something like that when I finally decide to be mushy, you assho—”

Nox wasted no time; before Ash had a chance to finish, he dove in, surprising her with a powerful kiss, and digging his hands ever deeper into her hair as he shifted himself to be on top of her. He pressed his body against Ash’s, making his feelings known once and for all.

Ash’s eyes widened, but she soon gave in, returning his kiss, giving no resistance. She felt a chill run down her body as Nox parted his mouth and began exploring the depths of hers with his tongue. Ash began to run her hands all throughout his body. Nox chose a rather muscular physique—even through his shirt, she could feel every curvature of his body. Nox returned the favor, stroking her skin ever so softly, taking the time to truly admire her form with his delicate fingers.

After a few moments, Nox broke the kiss, whispering in her ear. “You know... Sahi has... such nice curves...”

He placed his hands on Ash’s hips, giving them a good squeeze. She felt so plush and delicate against him, a completely different story from her feisty and loud personality.

Ash dug her hands under Nox’s shirt and caressed his sides. “You’ve got a nice body yourself, you know…” She soon found herself lifting his shirt up, revealing the true extent of Nox’s persona. His slender, muscular body was a far cry from his true frail nature.

Nox grabbed her arm, cutting her off from removing his shirt entirely, and lifted himself off Ash “Hey now… just because you’re the gutsy one doesn’t mean you get to take my shirt off on a whim. I didn’t lift your shirt up now did I?”

Ash pouted, shifting to sit up. Staring him down, she grabbed her shirt and removed it in one fell swoop, looking away. The sudden surge of cool air pressing against Ash’s bare skin did not help the warmth in her abdomen, which was by now spreading throughout her body.

“F-Fine, jackass… If you won’t do it, I guess I’ll do it for you.”

Ash looked up to see Nox chuckling at her. Her scowl became more intense, and she impulsively reached for his shirt, pulling it right off, exposing him to the same chilly air.

“Hahah—hey! No fair!”

Ash grinned as Nox pouted back at her. That soon didn’t last, though, as the reality sunk in. This was the first time they even saw each other like this. Nox had always thought Ash was radiant, no matter what form she took on, but seeing her so… bare… mesmerized him. Nox stared in open admiration, taking in and appreciating everything he saw. Ash’s playfully frizzy hair, her gorgeous, curvy form that complimented her dark complexion. He had never been this entranced with her before. It felt as if his heart was moving quickly between his throat and his stomach, and with each passing moment, his mind grew ever cloudier.

There was something more he wanted, though, and he thought it better to demonstrate than to say anything more. He closed his eyes in focus; his skin began to become far paler, the muscles becoming far less pronounced. His black hair shrunk and lightened into a platinum white, with half his scalp bare, and his hair hanging almost entirely over the right side of his face. Two dark rings enveloped around his eyes and when he opened them, they were entirely a blank white. Nox had reverted to his natural state.

Ash stared, spellbound at what she saw. Neither of them had seen their natural form since that fateful day-- to see it again, now as her lover… the feeling left her with a dreamy quality.

“Nox… you…”

Nox placed a finger on her lips, keeping her from getting anything else out edge wise. “This is the best way to show how I feel about you. I love you. I’ve always loved you. I want you to understand this… so here I am.”

Ash was speechless. She searched desperately to find something to say to Nox, but it was no use – so she did the one thing she could think up of.

Her complexion and coloring began to match Nox’s, though her natural skin was a fair bit cooler in tone. Her hair became shorter and less dense, becoming fluffier, and her body became more slender, with her breasts shrinking a full cup size.

Ash blushed deeply as Nox gazed at her with more adoration than ever. To see her revert to her natural form in full, with no deceptions to be had, confirmed Ash’s feelings for Nox once and for all-- and for that, a wave of relief crashed over him, easing what anxiety he had left.

Nox crawled back on top of her, positioning her back onto the bed once more, gazing at her with great desire. He began praying to every god he knew of to keep this a reality. Anything less would likely send him right to Dolrruh from a broken heart.

“You’re… so beautiful...”

Suddenly, the room became much more still, silent-- and much more intimate, with an unknown force pushing them together.

Nox dove in for another passionate kiss, his bare chest pressing against Ash’s. He felt even warmer than before; Ash’s body essentially melted from the soothing heat as he deepened the kiss further, fondling every inch of Ash that he could, his embrace the only thing keeping her from falling apart onto the bed. Every bit of Ash felt so delightful against him-- her soft, bare breasts, and her lips against his own-- it all felt so refreshing, as if drinking cold water in the brutal Blade Desert, especially now that he knew Ash felt the same.

Eventually, though, he broke the kiss once more, this time slowly moving his lips lower, ceasing at her neck. Nox pressed his lips against the nape, placing loving kisses all throughout.

A moan escaped Ash’s throat, almost as if it was out of instinct. Nox’s kisses became deeper with each moan he heard. He continued to move lower, stopping at the base of Ash’s neck and shoulders, and started suckling her skin.

Ash trembled, grasping at Nox’s sides and dug her fingers into him, resisting moaning any louder. Noticing her effort, Nox resolved to break Ash, and intensified his fervent kiss on her nape. She buried her face into his neck and rubbed against him, taking in his scent. The gentle aroma of sandalwood from his earlier bath made it harder to resist giving in to Nox, compelling Ash’s body to tense up.

Listening to Ash’s panting and feeling her hot breath beat down on his ear, Nox continued his loving barrage. Feeling her body tighten up--a clear effort to resist him, He rubbed his fingertips along her sides and her back in massaging circlets.

It was then that everything came to a head. Eventually, intense moans and groans could be heard escaping Ash’s mouth, and as they did, Nox could feel her body ease up once more. Ash fit perfectly within his frame, and as she relaxed, making music to his ears, Nox held her in a loving squeeze, relenting slightly on his suckling.

“Aaahhh… hnnn… f… ffuck… N-Nox… we can’t be too loud… Why…”

Nox finally released his grip on Ash’s neck and grinned devilishly as he saw the clear mark he made.

“You really think a nice place like this didn’t invest in some good walls?”

Ash looked up to see his face, irritated. Then, she had an idea of her own. Ash moved her face back to Nox’s neck, and started suckling and kissing on it, just as he did with her. Ash embraced his mild scent, using it against him and escalating her efforts.

Nox closed his eyes and arched his back upwards against Ash. He squeezed her entire form and pressed it against his as hard as he could as she swirled her tongue around his sensitive skin. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to moan, knowing that Ash wanted him to be louder than she was.

Ash paused for a moment, moving her lips just beside Nox’s ear and whispered in a seductive tone, “You know me… I won’t give up.”

She continued, sucking his skin into her mouth, and biting on it, licking it along the way. With each passing moment she intensified her passionate assault, making it more difficult for Nox to resist. Ash felt him mimic the same methods as she had in a desperate effort to prove her wrong. Nox wouldn’t give up; he wanted to be the one that prevailed for once.

At some point, though, it became clear that Ash had no intentions of stopping. Changing her strategy, Ash slowly moved upwards with the same passion. If she wasn’t going to break him by way of his neck, then she was sure to triumph if she went for his ear.

Nox felt Ash’s warm breath on his ear and then her mouth… and then…

“Aaaahhhh… Ahh!…D-dammit…mmmnnnhhh…”

Nox felt her tongue run all along his ear, leaving no surface untouched. Her panting between kisses grew ever warmer, pushing him over the edge.

“Mmmhhh… Y-You’re… ahhh… you’re c-cheating…!”

Nox grabbed hold of Ash’s hips and pressed it against his own. Ash released her grip on his ear, revealing a sizable mark, pleased that she got what she wanted.

Ash lifted her head up and gazed into his eyes. Nox was awash with embarrassment once more, surprised at both Ash’s and his own tenacity.

“What am I going to do with you...”

Ash struck a sly smile at Nox and grasped his hand, moving it upward and placing it on her breast. “You tell me...”

Nox felt a chill shoot down his spine when he felt her soft skin against his hands. He almost lifted his hand up out of surprise, but his instincts overcame his thinking. With care, Nox gently enveloped her breast with his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. A soft groan let loose from Ash’s lips, a clear sign of encouragement. He lowered his head, this time approaching her chest, using his free hand to grasp her other breast, and began massaging them both in unison. He began to kiss at her plush skin as he made his movements, eventually making his way to her nipples, and began suckling on them briefly, giving equal attention. Ash’s groans grew deeper as she spread her arms out onto the bed, allowing herself to savor every move Nox made.

Neither of them have come this far before-- an entirely foreign experience to both Ash and Nox. He pushed back embarrassment and the pressure in the pit of his stomach with Ash’s encouraging sounds. He knew that Ash could tell-- she could very well see every emotion and surface thought that came to his mind, so trying to hide anything from here was no use.

After a few moments, Ash looked up, and sure enough, she knew.

“This… isn’t too fast for you, is it?”

Nox lifted his head up briefly, his face awash with a deep cherry red. “N-No… I’m fine… I… I’m more concerned about you, to be honest.”

“Don’t you worry,” Ash reassured him, stroking his hair and cupping his face into her hand. “It feels good. Do what feels right.”

That was all the encouragement Nox needed. He continued his passionate work on her chest, caressing every inch of her soft skin, planting it with fiery kisses, all the while Ash’s arms moved to his back, taking in every sensation of his warm lips touching her chilly skin that was eager to know how that part of her felt like.

Eventually, Nox gathered up enough courage to make his way downward, kissing along Ash’s abdomen and belly button, working his way back up every so often. Ash’s face was splashed with a bright garnet, the pit of her stomach churning with more butterflies than ever. She was always the one to take the lead whenever she and Nox planned something, but now these new developments left her something to consider. This situation had surreal tone-- as if she were dreaming. Ash no doubt thought of Nox in this situation at times, but never in a million years did she think that this would become a reality-- at least, not _this_ soon…

Nox stopped his freverent kissing, resting his entire body onto Ash’s, molding perfectly, savoring this moment for what it was. He gave her a tight embrace, pressing himself against her, peering down into her white eyes all the while.

“Are… you okay?” He scanned her face for any signs of uneasiness, sensing her newfound anxiety.

One last barrier stood between Nox and Ash. Ash couldn’t deny that she wanted to break that barrier, to satisfy her curiosity of how Nox felt against her with nothing inbetween-- but her gutsy nature was nowhere to be found. In its place was… fear. Anxiety. Dread. The reality of what was happening sunk in at last.

What if she hated it? What if Nox did? Many such questions flooded Ash’s mind, and it only fed into her fears. She became scared that they would wake up the next morning, only to regret what had transpired, and then Nox would hate her forever...

And Nox knew.

“Ash,” His voice snapped her from her thoughts. Ash gazed at him, her face filled with a strange mixture of worry and anticipation. Nox guided her face closer to his with his hand, stroking her fluffy hair in comfort. As much as he hungered for her, Nox didn’t want to push things too far.

“It’s okay, I promise. We don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

With no jokes and no teasing, Nox cupped one of his hands along Ash’s face and peered at her gorgeous eyes with utmost comfort and warmth. Typically, he would tease her over not being the lead, especially with the great effort she made in making him moan and squirm earlier, but he could always tell when Ash had true doubts about herself, and when she did, Nox was always there to comfort and reassure her, just as he did all those years ago, and all the times after that.

His look was all that Ash needed. Her face relaxed in relief, and the lump in her throat disappeared. She held his hands in her own, caressing his arm and easing her anxiety, something that was almost unknown to her until tonight.

Ash’s need dominated her mind-- all that she could manage was a nod of reassurance and a radiant smile-- the same smile that always brightened Nox’s day.

And it worked—Nox slid his hands downward, reaching for Ash’s belt, loosening it from her trousers, and after running them up and down her hips a few times, he began to slip them off, Ash’s squirming assisting him.

He tossed the trousers aside with just enough force to blow out one of the lanterns, giving the room an even more alluring mood than before, and the next thing he knew, Nox was gazing at Ash, fully bare at last.

Ash shuddered-- not just in response to the cold air beating upon her entirely, but at the reality of it all—that she was revealing herself in full to her childhood friend now turned lover. Such a fate as inevitable, she thought—and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You’re gorgeous…”

Nox rested himself upon Ash, placing her hands onto his hips. Her hands shaking, Ash moved to undo his belt as well, pulling off his pants with surprising speed despite her unsteadiness. As she pulled them past his crotch, Ash noticed his member bounce slightly from the force, her curiosity overcoming the roaring heat from her abdomen, allowing herself to gape at Nox for all that he was.

Ash shook her head slightly, beating away at her racing thoughts and held Nox as close to her as she possibly could, refusing to relent. Nox gasped quietly out of surprise, and soon the two began exploring in full, engulfing themselves into one another, their hands never staying in one place, leaving a burning trail behind them. Nox licked Ash’s lips excitedly, tossing aside the last of his embarrassment, passionately kissing her like he never had before. Ash returned the same passion, exploring Nox’s mouth with her tongue, moaning into it with every movement he made.

Nox’s head was filled with bliss, his crotch pulsed with a great need—all he needed as Ash’s reassurance. Slowing his pace, Nox brushed his fingers against her inner thigh, and began running them across her slit.

Ash gasped, barely managing to whisper a curse before becoming incoherent, moaning at his touch. She trembled, arching her hips upwards, causing Nox’s hand to stroke her once more, this time his fingers slightly penetrating her. It triggered another round of groans.

“Ahh… haaah… N-Nox… I… It..”

She couldn’t get a word out edgewise; the sensations proved to be overwhelming. Noticing her enthusiasm, Nox grinned under his kissing, and began sliding two of his fingers inside of her with ease. Ash felt so slick, so warm… so welcoming, and the sounds she made amplified the sensations tenfold. He felt her legs spread apart, goading him into continuing.

Ash clung to Nox for dear life as he explored her depths, digging her nails into his skin and scratching up and down his back. After a few moments, Nox withdrew his fingers. Ash rubbed her crotch against his, groaning with need, feeling his length brush against her.

Nox instinctively pressed against her, shuddering and stopping himself at the last possible moment.

“Are… you sure?” Nox whispered, his voice deep-- his tone purely sexual. It was clear that he was holding onto his last ounce of restraint before it overcame his sense of logic.

“Ash… what if I--”

Ash was the one to place a finger on his mouth this time. Regaining her composure, she moved Nox’s face closer to hers.

“It’s fine. I have some scrolls that I… uh, acquired.” She winked, smiling sheepishly.

Nox paused for a moment, processing what she just said. Suddenly, he gave a hearty laugh, his worries eased. The tone in the air became far more lighthearted.

“You mean to tell me you saw this coming?”

“You’re not hard to read at all, did you really think I wouldn’t have a clue what our relationship would eventually lead to? You know for someone so smart you really are dense, what kind of girl do you think I am?”

Nox huffed. “I just didn’t want to be irresponsible. I love you, but neither of us are ready for children.”

“That’s why I stole them.”

“You wha-- You know what, I didn’t need to know that.”

Ash giggled. “Enough, now. Where were we?”

Nox remembered as he saw her laugh, his senses returning and his mind fully at ease.

“Right, then.”

Nox pushed himself close to Ash, pressing her against the soft mattress. The flame within him roared back to life; his hot breath beating upon Ash’s ear.

Now there was nothing else between the two lovers. No authority figures to shoo them away, no creatures to surprise them in the night, and now, no clothes to keep them from becoming one once and for all.

Nox embraced Ash’s hips, guiding himself along.

The last barrier was crossed.

Nox and Ash gasped. Her eyes shot open. Nox had hardly entered her, but the space within felt surprisingly wider. It was painful. Ash took her time in getting used to the feeling, her panting beating upon Nox’s cheek. Ash’s senses became fuzzy… she had thought Nox asked her something; she felt his throat move and heard his soothing voice, but her mind was far too cloudy to understand what it was.

“N-Nox… It… it hurts… but… Ahhnn...”

“Mmmh… it’s a-alright… I’ll stop if… it hurts...”

Nox kissed Ash’s burning cheek and massaged her hips comfortingly, staying perfectly still, using his last ounce of restraint. He wanted more of Ash, to be deeply physically connected to her more than anything, but he wanted her to lead, as she always had.

Ash wrapped her arms around Nox’s hips, gently pressing him against her. Nox followed her lead, filling the space inside of her. The shearing discomfort and pain within Ash grew even more, but diminished with each passing second. Both Ash and Nox’s breaths became more labored, their moans becoming more passionate.

Eventually, Nox was unable to push any further; he had taken all of Ash, and Ash had taken all of him. She took time to savor this moment, gazing deeply into Nox’s eyes, finally appreciating everything that he was. Ash let out a soft whimper, still adjusting to this new feeling. At that moment, she did not care that Nox saw her so soft, so vulnerable, and acting entirely out of character. The walls between them were nonexistent, her mind far too fogged to build them back up for the moment. She nudged her head against Nox’s, giving the all clear to allow him to finally take her, and wrapped her arms around his perfect frame.

“Nox… you f-feel… so n-nice … p-please…”

Nox accepted her loving grip with one of his own, wrapping one arm around her back. His hips began to glide up and down; she felt much warmer than ever before, he was absolutely intoxicated with this new feeling. He wanted so much more.

Conceding to his extreme urges, Nox’s thrusts began to become more forceful than the last. He stared into Ash’s face once more, with a look of primal ferocity. Licking his lips, Nox slid his hand from her shoulders to the back of her head and pressed it towards him, seeking to fully engulf himself into Ash until she was aching and swollen.

Ash surrendered herself to Nox, quivering and consuming him as well. She moaned deeply into his mouth as he intensified his hip movements. The pain from her walls folding against Nox with each thrust was immense, but Ash was far too consumed in ecstasy to be bothered by it. If anything, the pain was welcoming and only heightened the pleasure.

Ash made an effort to move against Nox, trying to meet his force as best as she could. She grabbed all over his body, her hands being unable to rest in one place for very long, while Nox grabbed a hold of her rear and pressed her against him as their hips glided together.

The rising force within Ash’s and Nox’s lower halves was starting to approach the final point. Ash felt herself and Nox pulsate within, and buried her mouth within Nox’s, clashing against each other as they both began to meet their climax.

Nox strengthened his grip on Ash’s backside, involuntarily breaking the kiss and cried out in her ear, calling her name as he emptied himself inside of her, pinning her to the bed as he did so. Hearing him yell out in pleasure prompted Ash to buck her hips against Nox out of instinct, her body tensing up around his cock as his seed spilled inside of her.

“I… I’m g-going to… Ahhhn…. Ash…!”

“N-Nox…! F-Fuck… Haaaah…!!”

She trembled as she engulfed herself into his body, a drawn out moan escaping her along the way, tightening her grip within to keep Nox physically connected. A thick afterglow loomed over them; their orgasm left them feeling as if they weren’t even in their own bodies anymore.

Nox collapsed onto Ash, placing most of his weight onto her. He rested his head onto her shoulder, his breathing heavy and uneven alongside Ash’s. Ash stroked his skin gently, her hand tracing down his arm until she reached his hand, at which point she gently held it in hers.

The couple lay there together, basking in what they had just done. Ash shifted her head towards Nox slightly, placing light kisses around the bare half of his scalp, her smile brighter than ever. Nox lovingly gazed at Ash and shifted, slipping himself out and holding her. A large, satisfying sigh let loose from his lips as lifted his head to gaze at her.

“Are you okay?” Nox wrapped his fingers around Ash’s.

“Yes...” Tears began to pool around Ash’s eyes, her mind becoming overwhelmed with pure happiness and love.

Nox wiped them away, smiling back at her. “I’m glad.”

With care, Nox shifted himself slightly, dragging the blanket out from under them both, wrapping it around himself and Ash. He laid on his side and began cradling her delicate form in his arms. Ash sleepily snuggled into Nox, nuzzling his chest and yawning. Nox leaned his head forward, planting some gentle kisses of his own on the top of her head.

“You’re so cute...”

Ash looked up at Nox and grinned. “Thanks for coming with me.”

Nox smiled. “Of course… I can’t just let you leave all by yourself… but what about that scroll you got?”

“Don’t worry… it can wait until the morning.” Ash said quietly, letting out another large yawn. “Besides… I’m pretty tired...”

“Right, then. Goodnight, Ash… I… love you.”

The words still felt strange to say, despite what had just transpired between himself and Ash, but at least this time he had no such hesitation about making it known.

Nor did Ash.

“I love you too...”


End file.
